


Ribbon and Lace

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College After Dark [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, John is a talker, M/M, Oral, Panty Kink, and lams loves it, lafayette is an instigator, not that anyone is surprised by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color was a perfect contrast against his skin, and the lace was just enough to cover, and just enough to tease. He turned to the side and laughed a little when he noticed that they hugged him just right, and <i>damn</i>, if they didn’t make his ass look great. Oh, Alex was going to <i>love</i> this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes John could even surprise himself. That was saying a lot, too, considering most of his time was spent with his loudmouth unfiltered boyfriend and his overly enthusiastic and wide eyed best friend of a Frenchman. Nothing surprised him with those two. But apparently, in coming to terms with himself, he found a few surprises along the way. 

Now, in living with a conservative father (and a step-mother who denied his existence in favor of his younger siblings), he don’t have much opportunity to learn certain things about himself. College provided an abundance of new opportunities for John, and one of his favorites thus far began when Lafayette arrived at his dorm with a small pink bag. 

“Mon ami, I brought surprises!” He cooed and collapsed onto John and Alex’s bed, eyes bright. John glanced up from his computer and grinned at his energetic friend, who was already rolling around on the bed to make himself comfortable as he always did. John turned in his chair after muting his music, and raised a brow. He noticed the bright, stupid grin Lafayette wore proudly and couldn’t help the wary glance he threw Laf’s way. 

“Did you now?” There was really no way that this could end well. 

“Oui! I assume that you remember that conversation that we has with Peggy?” 

“That narrows it down.” John laughed. 

“Last weekend at the bar!” Laf amended.

“That narrows it down.” More sarcasm leaked into John’s words this time. 

“Mon dieu, must I spell it out for you, John!” Laf chuckled, finally throwing the bag at him. John caught it and raised a suspicious brow. Laf only grinned and continued. “Peggy’s complaining about lingerie and whatnot, you said that you would not mind giving it a try… So I went shopping!” 

Oh, shit, right. He did say that, didn't he? He really needed to quit drinking so much when Peggy was around, but _damn_ , could she be an instigator. He laughed a little and shook his head. “My god, Laf, I didn’t think you would take me seriously. Thank you.” 

“Do not think anything of it. I only wish to help, and I know that this will be more comfortable when you dance, mon ami. Trust me. I can see the lines of your boxers through your leggings when we’re in class, you know. These will feel _much_ better!” He assured and clapped his hands together. “I have already washed them for you, so you can try them on right away! Now, I must be off, I am, how you say, floating in work.” 

“I think you mean drowning, Laf.”

“Same thing.” He waved a hand dismissively and gave a cheeky grin. “Let me know if you like them!” And without another word, Laf kissed John’s cheek and practically skipped out of the room. Well, how could John say no to that? And if they were better for his dance classes… There was no room for complaint. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered, and he was soon turning back to his computer and clicking his music back on. His eyes fell down to the bag on his lap, and curiosity finally got the better of him. 

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ he couldn’t help but think as he reached into the bag. he could feel lace, thankfully it was soft lace (none of that insufferably itchy shit), and he pulled it out of the bag, gasping when he saw one of the things Laf had purchased. _And satisfaction brought it back._ He held the material in front of himself, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger just a bit, marveling over how soft it really was. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips when he looked at it again. 

Before him, held tight in his hands, was a pair of little lace panties, a brilliant shade of lavender in hue, flowers detailing them here and there. The lace felt like silk under his touch, and he couldn’t help the shiver that rolled down his spine at the thought of how wonderful that must feel when they were on. He hoped Laf had grabbed the right size (he assumed that he had, Laf knew these things. But in John’s opinion, women’s clothing sizes were voodoo and made no fucking sense). He shifted them around in his hands, finding that on the front, right in the center on the waistband, a little deep violet ribbon rested, with a velvet black rose in the center of it. 

Honestly, John thought that these were a work of art.

Honestly, John couldn’t wait to try them on. 

But he wanted to look at the rest of the things Lafayette had purchased first. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed that his best friend had gone overboard, he always had the habit of doing that, and he was soon looking at five more pretty little pairs of panties. None of them stood out as much as the ribbon and lace did (John never thought he would be saying that he had a favorite pair of panties), but he was fond of the jersey cotton Captain America panties, too. Laf certainly knew his way into John’s heart. 

Knowing he still had a while until Alex came home, he got up and wandered into the bathroom, ribbon and lace in hand. He stripped out of his basketball shorts and boxers, tossing the latter aside in favor of the new gift, which he slipped on with ease. 

Thank god, Laf had gotten the right size. 

He felt his smile grow before he glanced up at his reflection, gasping a bit. The color was a perfect contrast against his skin, and the lace was just enough to cover, and just enough to tease. He turned to the side and laughed a little when he noticed that they hugged him just right, and _damn_ , if they didn’t make his ass look great. Oh, Alex was going to _love_ this. 

After ogling his own reflection for a while, he couldn’t help but wonder how inappropriate it would be to send Lafayette a photo. He decided against it, ultimately, and slipped his basketball shorts back on, dropping his boxers in the laundry bin on his way out and going for his phone, beginning to type up a message to Laf. 

_Laurens: holy shit, these are awesome. you were right. amazing choice, and the lace ones are gorgeous. thank you again, laf, these are great._

It didn’t take long for his phone to ding in response. 

_French Kiss: I knew you would like them, John ;* I hope I will get to see them at some point, if Alexander is willing to share the view ;)_

_Laurens: i’m sure he won’t mind, haha. you're a hero <3 _

_French Kiss: Trust me, I am aware. Je t’aime, mon ami <3 ;* _

_Laurens: je t’aime, laf <3 _

He laughed a little and set his phone aside, returning to his homework to keep himself distracted until Alex got home. 

~

Alex arrived back sooner than he usually did, and he was absolutely glowing. John figured that his meeting with the debate team must have gone over well, since he was used to welcoming an Alex who was cursing like a pissed off sailor after these meetings. Instead, he was immediately swept into a kiss. He could get used to that. Alex smiled against his lips and started to play with John’s curls, earning a smile back. 

“I take it you won the tournament, then?” He asked softly, chuckling just a bit. 

“Kings placed second overall. I placed first in all my rounds.” Alex grinned. 

“Of course you did… My champion, my genius.” John cooed and pulled him into another kiss, only breaking away when Alex leaned a bit too close and the desk chair started tilting backwards. He steadied both of them again and laughed, pushing Alex away enough that he could stand and tug him along to the bed. “I think we need to celebrate this…” He said with a playful little smirk, making Alex shiver.   John couldn’t help but feel nervous once he started moving towards the bed. He really had no idea how Alex would react to the little secret he was hiding under his too-large shorts, but he had a feeling that any which way it went, the reaction would be good. He grinned and fell flat onto the bed, pulling Alex on top of him. 

It wasn’t long until Alex had tossed John’s shirt aside and peppered his skin with quick kisses, focusing on a particular bunch of freckles on his right shoulder that he always seemed to favor. John shivered in excitement and pulled Alex back into another kiss after tossing aside his tie and button-down shirt. As much as he enjoyed seeing Alex all done up for his tournaments, well… Sometimes he enjoyed bringing him back to a disheveled state even more. 

John’s hands moved to pull away Alex’s hair-tie, and before long, his fingers were laced into Alexander’s hair, tugging at it while Alex moved to kiss at his neck. He wasted no time in leaving a hickey or two in his wake, making John squirm and moan beneath him. He loved it when Alex marked him up, more than he wanted to admit. But, naturally, Alex knew that little fact, so he kissed and nibbled over his skin, leaving the majority of his marks where even a low-collared shirt could hide them. His hand trailed downward slowly enough, and his kisses followed until his tongue traced languidly over John’s abdominals. John whined softly and raised his hips up, earning a soft laugh and a glance from Alex. 

“Papi, you’re already so excited?” He cooed, teeth now toying with the band on his shorts. 

“How could I not be?” He responded on an exhale, biting his lower lip. That earned another little laugh. Alex wasted no time in mouthing at John through his shorts, but soon enough, his hands trailed back to play with the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down slowly. John squirmed once more and his head fell back. 

It felt like an eternity, John thought, but maybe that was just the anticipation. He glanced down at Alex once more, fists balling into the sheets as he waited for Alex’s reaction to his little surprise. 

Before long, he got it. 

His shorts were barely tugged to his mid-thigh before he heard a soft gasp, and Alex swallowed audibly. 

John’s cheeks flushed, and he bit his lip. (Alex would later comment on how sexy that was.)

“So, you like what you see?”


	2. Chapter 2

John didn’t think he had ever seen that look on Alexander’s face before, but he knew that he wanted to see it again. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were dark, making John shiver and bite back a small sound. After a moment of basking under Alex’s gaze, John couldn’t help but smile. “So, you like what you see?” He asked softly. 

Alex met his gaze and nodded quickly, biting his lip. He was speechless. 

John wasn’t used to that, but he liked being the one to cause it. 

Laying before Alex, almost completely revealed, was nothing new to the southerner, but laying almost completely revealed in naught but lacy panties? Well. That was something for the books. 

John saw Alex’s tongue peek out and brush against his lower lip, and he shivered. Nothing had even really happened yet, and John already knew he was disheveled. Curls sprawled wildly over his pillow, eyes half-lidded and glossy, hickeys covering the expanse of his chest and smattered over his neck… That was nothing, really. But the way his cock strained against the thin lace, tenting it just enough that it almost hurt, head threatening to peek past the waistband? That was something special, he could tell just from the look in Alex’s eyes. He quivered in anticipation, and he could feel himself ache. He knew that the front of the lace was growing a little wet, and he couldn’t help but turn his gaze away from Alex’s upon realizing that. 

“Holy shit, John.” Alex finally spoke after a moment, earning John’s gaze back. John felt his cheeks flush darker. “You look… Holy shit.” He just repeated, nibbling on his lower lip before he returned to kissing his torso, working his way further down until he was nipping at his hipbones and earning excited, desperate sounds from John. 

Before long, Alex was mouthing at him through the thin fabric, tongue laving over his length slowly before he would pause to suck at the head, worsening the damp patches that were already there. John whimpered a little and tried to rock his hips up into the movements, but Alex pinned his hips down to the bed and continued his exploits, leaving his boyfriend to keen and quiver beneath him. 

“Alexander,” John finally gasped out, head falling back. “I think I’m supposed to be doing this for you…” He whimpered just a bit and tugged at his hair. 

Alex pulled back with an explicit _pop_ and sucked in a breath, tongue flicking out over his lips and a smirk coming to them. “Why do you say that?” He whispered, breath hot over John’s cock. He moved his hand to stroke him through the fabric, painfully slowly, and looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. 

“You won, I should be doing this for _you_ …”

“This is how _I_ want to celebrate. Besides, this feels like a victory.” He cooed, licking a hot stripe up his prick. It wasn’t long until he lapped up the precome that was beading at the head, which now peeked out from the waistband in such a tantalizing way that Alex felt his mouth water. 

John’s hips lifted and he whimpered lightly. “Alexander, please…” He whispered softly and played with his hair once again, trying to keep from bucking his hips up again. This was easier said than done, naturally, and it was truly a test of his will not to do so. 

Alex kept up his teasing for a while longer, until John was nearly in tears, squirming and whimpering beneath him. John probably could have gotten off like that, Alex teasing him through the thin lace, but Alex seemed to have had different plans. He tugged the soft material down to his mid-thigh, leaving John completely revealed in front of him. Before too long, Alex licked up his length again and took the head between his lips, moaning at his taste. John felt a shutter shoot down his spine and he rolled his hips up, fingers moving to lace into Alex’s hair. After the teasing, which he thought (and nearly hoped) would never end, he was in absolute bliss.

He started rocking his hips up into the slick heat of Alex’s mouth, letting his head tilt back as he whined out a few praises directed to Alex. “Please, please, Alexander, oh, fuck.” He whimpered. He felt Alex moan around him as he took him in as deep as he could. John glanced down and noticed Alex’s hand begin to move. That took his breath away, what little he had, seeing Alex stroking himself while he was sucking him off, holy _shit_. He stopped soon enough, though, and the next thing John felt was a rush of cold air shoot over his prick. He gasped and whined, looking down at him and knitting his brows. “Baby girl…” 

Alex shushed him lightly and kissed his hip, wriggling away from him to rummage through their nightstand. He pulled away from it with a small bottle of lube (nearly empty, shit, John would have to go to the store soon) and a condom. John’s pupils must have been the size of plates, he thought, based only on the small chuckle Alex gave once they made eye contact. He whined and rolled his hips into nothing, begging for some sort of contact. Alex sat back on his haunches and poured a bit of the lube onto his hand, slicking up his fingers before he moved back down to take John into his mouth again. As his head began to bob again, slow and rhythmic in its movements, his fingers moved to prod at John just a bit, making him jump and gasp. 

“Please, Alex, I need you.” He rocked his hips a little, urging Alex to do more than just tease. He felt his lover moan around him and take him in deeper, tracing his finger around John’s entrance and making him shiver before he finally relaxed. Alex glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes, then pressed a single digit into him. 

John gasped softly and whined, his head now falling back and landing on the pillow again. He raised his hips a little more, thrusting just a little bit deeper into Alex’s mouth and earning another low, long drawn out whine from him. 

Alex wasted no time in prepping John, and he was soon whining and keening, positively _begging_ for more. His eyes squeezed shut for a hot second before Alex had pulled all of his fingers away from him, earning a gasp from John. Of course, that just turned into a desperate whine, and another raise of his hips. Before Alex even knew what was happening, John was babbling a string of “please” and different pet names. 

That was hot. 

Alex tore open the packaging of the condom with his teeth, and after a quick inspection, rolled it onto his cock, which was nearly throbbing it ached so badly. He whined softly and poured the rest of the lube onto himself, stroking at his own prick slowly, drawing out the motions and eliciting a low moan from his lips. John squirmed when he heard it, barely resisting the urge to touch himself. The sight and sounds Alex provided were positively _sinful_ , and they sent chills through John’s body. 

“Are you ready, Papi?” Alex asked, looking over a positively disheveled John, who had at some point tucked himself back into the lace. Oh, shit, Alex could get used to that sight… 

“Alex, baby, just do it, please god, don’t make me wait anymore…” He whimpered, rolling onto his stomach. Alex nodded a little and grabbed his hips, readjusting John so he was on all fours, knees pressing into the bed and hands gripping the sheets. It wasn’t too long until John’s head was against the pillow again and he arched his back, making it easier for Alex to access him, and more comfortable for both of them. 

Alex brought his hand to John’s ass, squeezing it a bit before he gave it a rough slap that earned a sharp gasp. Rather than removing the little bit of lace, he figured if John had pulled them back up he must have wanted them on, Alex just grabbed it and held it aside. John’s whimpers soon turned into a moan and a sharp profanity as Alex pressed into him. “Oh, _fuck_.” John hissed through his teeth and rocked his hips back onto him. Alex gasped softly and gripped his hip with one hand, the lavender lace with the other. 

John was already whining and keening by the time Alex had settled into him, barely giving either of them any time to adjust before he was moaning and rocking back onto him, trying to convince him to meet his thrusts. Alex was more than happy to oblige. With one hand gripping John’s hip, the other still holding his panties aside, Alex began to rock his hips slowly, building momentum as the seconds passed. John met every movement, and soon buried his face into the pillow to try and stifle the soft sounds he was making. He continued this until he finally bit his lip and spoke gently;

“More.”

Alex was more than happy to oblige, his hand moving from John’s hip to go tangle his fingers into John’s curls. He tugged at them just enough for John to whine and readjust his position, moving his head so Alex was pulling harder, which sent a moan rattling through him. Of course, that just encouraged Alex to tug a little harder, roll his hips a little rougher, and John was _glowing_. Alex bent over him to press kisses into and bite along his back, leaving a few marks in his wake. John absolutely loved that. 

The friction that the panties provided against his aching cock made him shiver, nearly tempting him to stroke at himself, but he was so enthralled with Alex that he couldn’t bring himself to break his attention away, savoring every movement he made and every touch he gave. The harder Alex moved, the louder and more desperate John’s sounds got, until he was just begging for Alex, not specifying anything beyond “ _please, please, **please!**_ ”

Before long, he cried out Alex’s name, riding back onto him as hard as he could. His thighs trembled and he whined as he did this, and his jaw dropped as he came, oddly thankful that the lace was there to catch the mess. He rocked back onto Alex the whole time to ride through the feeling and draw Alex closer to his own. 

Alex gave his hair one final tug, sharp and quick, and with one more buck of his hips, he was gasping and biting into John’s shoulder, rolling his hips just a few times more before he settled again, pulling out of John carefully and falling beside him, utterly spent. John collapsed beside him and rested back against him. Almost in unison, Alex tossed the condom into the trashcan beside the bed, and John tossed the little lace panties aside, then they curled into each other’s arms, warm and so in love in their afterglow. 

“That was amazing.” John whispered, voice still a little shaky.

Alex chuckled and kissed him softly. “Those were a nice surprise.” He whispered lightly. 

John grinned at that and leaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to play in Alex’s hair. “Weren’t they? I’m glad you like them…”

It went without saying after that, John was definitely a fan of the little lace number his best friend had picked out for him. He was an even bigger fan of the effect it had on his boyfriend. Maybe next time, he would have to accompany Lafayette when he went shopping, just to see what else would get to Alex in such a way… But for now, he was content, pressed chest to chest with Alex, his boyfriend’s nose buried in his hair, sated and sleepy. He didn’t want the day to end any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, writers block hit me like a ton of bricks! 
> 
> also if anyone wants to draw john in little lace panties, i wouldn't be opposed ;) 
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> -Krys

**Author's Note:**

> so for some reason, panties have been a topic of conversation amongst the squad chat lately  
> so this is my contribution to that 
> 
> also, welcome to KCAD, where the more explicit side of collegiate domesticity will reside. 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> -krys


End file.
